1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a restraining device adapted for use on humans, as well as animals, and, more specifically, this invention relates to multiple loop restraining devices which may be employed in lieu of handcuffs and other restraining devices presently employed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional use, for many decades, the handcuffs employed by law enforcement officers have consisted of a pair of metal loop forming members which are adapted to be secured in the locked position by means of a separately formed metal lock which requires the use of a key to open the same. Several problems have occurred in connection with the use of such conventional devices. First of all, occasionally in the process of subduing a struggling individual, a law enforcement officer has succeeded in securing one cuff around the wrist of the individual, who in turn, by swinging the arm to which the cuff has been secured, may use the loose metal cuff as a weapon to injure the officer and third parties. A further problem has been the need to carry one or more of the rather bulky and heavy sets of handcuffs in order that the police officer may be properly equipped to apprehend one or more individuals. There has been the further need to have available the appropriate key when it is desired to free the restrained individual.
The above-described problems have not only been experienced by law enforcement officers, but also by others where restraining means are needed, such as in connection with military uses, hospital patients and other persons and animals requiring restraint.
There has also been lacking a restraining device which not only did not have the disadvantages of the conventional metal handcuffs, but also permitted adjustable locking so that each loop may individually be locked in a number of positions corresponding to different loop sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,559 discloses a restraint device made of a flexible cord wherein one end is provided with an integrally formed eyelet which receives another portion of the cord to define a first loop, and the other end is provided with a metal eye which is adapted to snap over the cord to define a second loop. The approach of this disclosure not only fails to provide for loops which may be locked in a fixed position, it fails to provide for any sort of locking device which would preclude enlargement of the loop so as to permit the restrained individual to free himself.
It has also been known to provide various types of flexible belt restraints which require prolonged and cumbersome effort in securing the restraint to an individual. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,706,477 and 3,812,852.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,681 discloses a pair of generally G-shaped restraints secured to an elongated handle. The leg restraint of this disclosure is adapted to be employed in combination with some sort of hand restraint.
It has also been known to provide an elastic band connected at opposed ends to looped forming members which are provided with snap elements. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,590. This disclosure is said to be designed for infant restraint in such fashion as to permit walking but not climbing. The elastic band, however, would permit undesired freedom in connection with most uses of restraining devices by law enforcement officers, hospital authorities and the like. Also, apart from possible use with infants, the snaps would not provide effective restraint against undesired loop opening by adults and many types of animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,032 discloses a form of baby restraint involving an elongated endless rubber band and two clip members which serve to define the degree of opening of loops formed within the band. Not only does this disclosure provide for objectionable elasticity between the loops, but also it is not adapted for ready use against a struggling individual.
There remains, therefore, a substantial need for an efficient, economical and less hazardous means for restraining individuals and animals. In addition, there remains the need for such a restraining device wherein the device is adapted for adjustable locking of the loops, requires no key to free the individual or animal, but rather is adapted for destructive removal and may be used efficiently on a resisting individual or animal.